


Buttercups

by Random_Trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Chara, Meh, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Love, i suck at fluff, idk - Freeform, little talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trash/pseuds/Random_Trash
Summary: Chara explains why they fell





	

Chara felt the light wind hit their face, blowing their hair a little. They were sitting in the buttercups staring up at the humongous hole. "Hey Chara" they felt him sit down "Hey Azzy" they responded quietly. Asriel sighed "Why are you doing?" he asked rubbing the petals of the buttercups "Just.....thinking" they were still looking up. "Hey Chara can I ask you something" Chara still didn't face him "Sure". He sighed "Why did you climb Mount Ebott" Charas light smile fell "You don't wanna know". He looked at them concerned "I won't tell mom or dad". Chara still didn't speak. "Is it something bad" he ask gripping the sleeve of their sweater. Tears rolled down from Charas eyes to their cheeks. "C-chara I'm sorry I should of never asked" he scooted closer to them. "It's okay. You just wanted to know its fine" they rubbed their eye "I-its fine". He let go of their sleeve "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to". Chara looked at him "No I'll tell you". Asriel and Chara sat up straighter. "When I was younger my parents weren't really nice to me" Chara gulped at the end of the sentence. "What do you mean?" Asriel asked. "T-they would beat me call me names".

"Like what?"

"You ask a lot of questions" they slightly chuckled "they would call me names, names I shouldn't tell you or mom would be mad at me. Its because I didn't want to be specified as a gender. I was born a boy but I didn't feel like I was one. I would put make up on and let my hair grow" Chara rubbed the tips of their hair. "Of course they hated it. They abused me because they said it would 'fix' me. I ran away I didn't know where to go". Asriel listened closely. Wanting to hear everything his human sibling wanted to say. "When I heard about Ebott I decided to go there and disappear. Instead I tripped on a vine and fell. I wondered if I was dead which I didn't mind,but instead". Chara looked at their goat brother. "I found you" he smiled. "I'm happy I fell down I have a better family here" Chara leaned against Asriels furry ear. "I'm happy you fell here too. Now I have a sibling" He Nuzzled his head against theirs. "Me too" they mumbled. "And you don't have to tell mom and dad" they paused for a moment "They already know". Asriel looked at them "Really". Chara nodded " Back then I would cut myself. Why do you think mom hides the knives and files sharp objects " Chara was still leaning against him "She just wants you to be safe?" Asriel asked. Chara nodded. "We should probably go back home" Chara sat up. They put their hand in front of their brother "Come on bro". Asriel put his paw in their human hand " Yeah let's go home".


End file.
